The Ryoko Miss Ariana Makento
by Inu-Devlin
Summary: A demoncaller reunites with her favorite demon Inuyasha now that she's back in the fueal era Kikyo wants to get rid of her and now she needs to get more information about the little demoncaller.


**The Ryoko Miss Ariana Makento**

**By Danielle Cooley**

**Chapter One Inuyasha and Ariana reunite **

School was about to be over Kagome was looking out the window thinking about how Inuyasha and Shippou are doing. The bell rang school was out at last. "Yeah I'm glad the weekend is here," Kagome said while she was walking by her friends. She looked over and saw the new girl walking alone Kagome was worried about her. "Hey Kagome did hear about the new girl over there?" one of her friends asked. "No what about her," Kagome answered. Her friend told her that the new girl got into to some trouble in her old home town and that every time she's in danger demons come to help her.  
  
Kagome said goodbye to her friends and went home she wanted to follow the girl but she didn't. "Hey Kagome!" the girl yelled "Come here." Kagome went towards the girl. "Hi" Kagome said. The girl nodded her head and asked her "Kagome did you want to know my name?" "Uhh" Kagome said "I guess I do."  
  
"Well my name is Ariana Makento and I am a Ryoko" the girl said. Kagome shouted " Your a what a Ryoko!!" "Yes I am" Ariana said "and I'm guessing you know a demon named Inuyahsa huh.'  
Kagome was speechless she did not know what to do but she had an idea. "Ariana?" Kagome said. "Yes" Ariana responded. "Do you want to go to fetual japan to see Inuyasha again?" she asked.  
  
Ariana got all excided but then she remembered that she had to do some ariens for her dad. "Kagome" she said. "Yes" Kagome responded. "I don't think I can come today just not right now have to do some things for my dad first sorry" Ariana said sadly.  
  
"Oh" Kagome said "In that case I won't go today I didn't really want to go today anyway Inuyasha can take care of himself." "Yeah right well bye," Ariana said as she was walking away from her new best friend.  
  
Kagome was wondering if Ariana would be alright but she knew she would be alright "She is infact a Ryoko," she said to herself. So Kagome walked home to do her homework and whatever else she had to do.  
  
Ariana finished all of her dad's arians now she can go over to Kagome's to see Inuyasha once again. "Oh I can't wait to see that cute little Inuyasha's face again," she thought. She was still walking until someone stopped her.  
  
"Well hello pretty lady," the strange man said "What's in the bag may I carry it for you?" "No you may not," Ariana said loudly. The stranger grabbed her by the arm put a gun towards her head and said "Gimmie all of your money and you won't die today."  
  
"Not in my life time," She said. She kicked him as hard as she can he let her go. Ariana moved to a corner and said a chant to summed a demon she didn't know witch one but she didn't care she was in trouble and she needed help and fast.  
  
Just than a demon with a sword came in he had a red ensemble with sliver hair and white dog like ears. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "Hey you who are you," the stranger said. "Your worst nightmare," the demon said. He took out his sword just then the stranger ran screaming down the street.  
  
The demon looked down at Ariana took her hand and said "Here let me help you up." She took his hand a got up she couldn't say anything all she could do is stare up at him. The demon just stared at her lovely violet eyes. "Hey great seeing you again by the way," He said. Ariana knew that had to be Inuyasha because no other demon would help her out unless she commanded them to.  
  
"Great seeing you again too Inuyasha," She said with excitement. She and Inuyasha just stared at each other for a couple of minutes and she asked him, "Inuyasha do want to go get some ice cream it's on me?" "Uhh what's ice cream?" he said. Ariana just giggled and took him to the ice cream parlor to treat him to a reward for saving her.  
  
"Good ice cream," Inuyasha said while he was chowing down on it. Ariana just saw him munching down she giggled and just smiled at him. Inuyasha looked up and saw her smiling at him and he asked "What are you smiling at?" "Oh nothing," she responded "Just nothing". Kagome was walking back from the store she walked past the ice cream parlor but just as she past it she walked back because she saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
"Is that Inuyasha?" she asked herself. So she walked in the parlor and saw Inuyasha eating ice cream with Ariana. She walked towards the both of them and yelled "SIT!!" As soon as he heard it he fell straight to the floor. Everybody saw and laughed Ariana said "Let's go you two." She dragged both of them by the ears out the door. She let both of them go to find out what's going on but just before she could say anything Kagome asked, "Inuyasha what are you doing here with Ariana?"  
  
"She called me she was in trouble and I saved her then she rewarded me with some ice cream is that a crime," He answered. "Look Kagome," Ariana said "I'm sorry I summed him here but the thing is I was trying to summed Sasamio to save me but once again I chanted the wrong demon as always I'll never be a good Ryoko like my father."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at her Inuyasha saw her crying he place his hands one her face and said " You made a mistake everybody does that but don't say that you are a failer because your not and it's a good thing you summed me because I really wanted to see you again and I know you wanted to see me as well."  
  
Ariana dried her tears nodded her head yes to Inuyasha's saying and said "Inuyasha you are so right I should never give up on being a Ryoko I just try again till I get it right." "That's the sprit" He said. "Hey you guys," Kagome said "I hate to break this up but we need to find those jewel shards." "Oh that's right I almost forgot Ariana do you want to come with us?" He asked her.  
  
Ariana jumped with excitement and nodded yes to him. "So were off to find more jewel shards with a new friend on our side nothing can stop us now," Kagome said loudly. They came to well jumped in and they were there fetual Japan it was lovelier than Ariana could ever imagined.  
  
"Alright now" Ariana said "Let's look for the shards here we go." She walked off Inuyasha and Kagome were right behind her Inuyasha just stared at her peacefully "Still the same as ever just how I left her," he said to himself. "What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Oh nothing just nothing," He responded. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha and Ariana and thought "What's going on am I missing something here how long did they know each other any way and how do they know each other?"  
  
end of Chapter 1

**Ch2 Ariana and Kikyo meet again**

"Hey Kagome don't just there come one lets go!" Ariana shouted. Kagome came running as fast as she could Kagome finally caught up to them until Ariana stop and froze "She looks pale," Inuyasha thought "Hope she's ok." Both Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at the little ryoko trying to find out what's wrong with her.  
  
"Ariana?" Kagome said "What's wrong it looks like you seen a ghost or something." Ariana didn't respond all she did is point her finger to what she was terrified about. "Ki...Ki...Kikyo!!" she screamed. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha said "Where where!!" "Over here," said Ariana still terrified.  
  
Kikyo was facing Ariana she looked pale when she saw Kikyo. "She looks frighten" Inuyasha thought, "What's Kikyo going to do to Ariana?" "Well little Ariana so we meet again huh?" Kikyo said. "Yeah we do Kikyo," Ariana responded. Kikyo made a little laugh and said "You don't deserve to be here at all you know you don't belong here am I right?"  
  
Ariana rolled her little violet eyes and said "Whatever Kikyo you know you so need to get out of here before I get one of my demons on you." "Ha," Kikyo said "You think one of your demons that you summed is going to hurt me oh I am so frighten so witch one were you thinking of summing huh Catsy or your favorite one little Sasamio."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Ariana's face "She looks serious," he said to himself "I never seen her this way before in my life what is she up to?" Ariana look straight at Kikyo and said "NO I'm not summing Catsy or Sasamio I was thinking more on the line of Ryo." Kikyo started to become pale as soon as she heard that demons name.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha said to himself "Does she know that demon and how does she know Ryo she's a legend." "Well Miss Kikyo what are you going to do are you going to just stand there or leave" Ariana said to her "I would really advise you to leave now before I summand her GO!!!" Kikyo ran Ariana smiled "Ariana," Inuyasha yelled "Why did you do that?" Ariana turned around she looked at his face "He looks upset," she said to herself "I wonder if its because of what I did to Kikyo well I better make it up to him somehow."  
  
Ariana took his hand and said to him "I'm sorry Inuyasha but she might of try to kill Kagome somehow I was just helping." Inuyasha looked at her face "She's crying," He thought "I better say something to her quick." "Uhh Ariana look I'm sorry I forgive you I know you were tying to help thank you." he said to her. She looked up at him and she smiled she hugged him while she was still crying "Inuyasha I'm sorry I'm sorry," she kept repeating that to him he just smiled and patted her on the back.  
  
"Any ways you are a good help thanks for trying to save my life Ariana," Kagome said smiling. Ariana walk towards Kagome and said "No problem anything for a friend now lets go look for some jewel shards come on." Ariana ran as fast as she could Inuyasha picked up Kagome and followed the demon caller. Kikyo was up in a tree staring at Inuyasha and Kagome together and she thought to her self "That little Ryoko is not going to stop me from killing Kagome and Inuyasha after I get her out of the way there's nothing that can stop me." She laughed jumped off the tree and walked just then she heard a noise and she saw Miroku and Sango together. "Well," she said to her self "If it isn't the Monk and the Demon Slayer well as I see they are getting pretty close wait that monk was engaged at one time but to whom I wonder."  
Kikyo ran fast to find some information about Miroku and his ex fenoice.  
  
End of Chapter 2

**Ch3 Kikyo's information**

Kikyo wondered around to find the person she was looking for till a demon showed up. "Well," Kikyo said "It's about time you showed up Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru popped out of the shadows and walked towards Kikyo "What is it that you want Kikyo?" he asked her. "Well I need some information about a demon caller named Ariana." She answered. Sesshoumaru was speechless he didn't know what to say till he responded "Well you came to the right demon ok she's from the other era that other girl is from she used to come here when she was younger at the age of fourteen she was engaged." "Engaged you say," she said "To who I might ask?" "Well I think it was some monk I think his name was Miroku," he told her.  
  
Kikyo was smiling Sesshoumaru stared like she was crazy "Thanks that's all I needed you may go." she said to him. Sesshoumaru bowed to her and left. "Now I got you right where I want you Ariana Makento soon Inuyasha and Kagome will be mine for the taken," She said to herself. Kikyo laughed hard till she ran off before someone saw her.

Ariana was running fast with Inuyasha and Kagome right behind her she noticed that they were so far behind "Hey you guys," she yelled "Come on lets get going before the sun sets." "We will get going when you stop running," Inuyasha yelled back. She ran towards them almost out of breath and asked the both of them, "Do you two wanna set up camp here for the night?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their head yes agreement. "Alright then lets do this," the demon caller said to the both of them while her and Kagome were setting up camp Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch looking around Ariana noticed and walked over to where the half demon was.

"Hey what are you doing up there Inuyasha?" Ariana asked him. Inuyasha looked down at her and answered, "Well I'm look for the other two allies we got with us." Ariana looked puzzled "Two other allies," she responded. "Yeah," he said to her "One is a demon slayer and the other is a monk." She understood till she heard him say something about a monk. "A monk you say," she said to Inuyasha. He nodded his head "Yeah a monk," he respond "He's on our side don't worry about him but I bet he would like you though your pretty enough for him."

"Huh what was that pretty enough what was that supposed to mean?" she asked. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it he mostly likes the demon slayer anyway." Ariana looked up to him and smiled "Thanks Inuyasha," she said "I'm glad." She took his hand "Ok now lets get back to camp," she said to him as they were walking together. Kikyo found a spot where she can see them clearly "Now," she said to herself "The monk and the demon slayer should be back by now she looks and sees Miroku and Sango walking towards where Inuyasha and Kagome are at.

"Perfect there coming to where the demon caller and Inuyasha are at and when the little demon caller Ariana is out of the way Inuyasha and Kagome will be mine," she said while laughing she stopped and looked over their way. Sango spotted Inuyasha and Kagome "Hey Miroku," she said "Isn't that Inuyasha and Kagome over there?" Miroku looked closely and answered, "Your right Sango that is them and it looks like there is someone else with them come on." Both of them ran towards the campsite they finally made it Kagome turned around and saw the both of them. "Sango, Miroku your back," she said to them. "Huh did Kagome just say Miroku," Ariana said to herself. The demon caller turned around and stared at Miroku "What is that who I think it is?" the monk asked himself. He walked over towards Ariana "It is you," he said "Lady Ariana you came back." "Huh," Sango said. Kikyo sat on a high tree branch and giggled a little "Humph," she said "It's just the beginning for you Ariana and as soon as you and the monk get back together and make a life you yourselves Inuyasha and Kagome will be as good as dead" she laughed. Sango was still puzzled about Miroku and the new girl "Who is that girl," she asked herself "And what the heck is going on between them two?"

The end

((Continued on The Musical Locket))


End file.
